L'amitié est une passion cachée
by Mlle Cam
Summary: Alors que Sirius a trouvé refuge chez Remus après son évasion, leur relation n'est plus la même que lorsqu'ils étaient encore les Maraudeurs. Sirius espère donc qu'ils pourront redevenir amis comme avant même si la situation lui échappe une fois de plus. SB/RL [lemon]
Je publie ce petit lemon SB/RL comme compensation pour ceux qui attendent la suite de "Gueule de bois" car il m'est arrivé une catastrophe : mon ordi est décédé il y a de cela un petit mois déjà... J'ai ainsi perdu le chapitre suivant ainsi que le début de celui d'après sur lesquels j'avais pris de l'avance afin de diminuer les temps d'attentes... Je suis vraiment désolée...

J'ai bientôt fini ma réécriture du chapitre suivant et je vous propose donc ce petit OS pour patienter en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages et cette fic contient un lemon (pas particulièrement violent mais un lemon quand même...) donc vous êtes avertis ;p

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sirius Black avait trouvé refuge chez son vieil ami Remus Lupin en attendant que les tensions retombent. Après s'être finalement évadé d'Azkaban, il venait de passer une longue année de fuite à se battre à la fois pour son âme et pour faire éclater la vérité sur la mort tragique des Potter. Une fois de plus, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu et il avait dû fuir en catastrophe pour sauver sa peau, et celle d'un fougueux hippogriffe en autre.

En fin de course, il se retrouvait chez un de ses anciens meilleurs amis qui venait de passer treize ans à le considérer comme un traitre et à le maudire tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher. Autant dire qu'il avait connu moins tendu comme situation. Malgré son désir de rattraper le temps perdu, il n'osait même plus lui parler et il se contentait de poser quelques questions superficielles auxquelles Remus répondait toujours poliment.

 _Merde ! Pourquoi es-tu gêné Sirius ? Tu viens de retrouver l'un de tes meilleurs amis après treize ans de séparation et tout ce que tu sais lui dire après une semaine c'est « J'ai préparé un thé pendant que tu n'étais pas là, veux-tu que je mette du lait dans ta tasse ?! Tu n'es pas sa petite copine, Sirius, tu es son ami… »_

Sirius observa son visage rougir de honte dans le miroir embué de la petite salle de bain de l'appartement de Remus. Il venait de prendre une douche après un des diners les plus longs et stressants qu'il n'ait jamais eu à endurer, même du temps de l'apogée de cette chère Walburga Black.

 _Arrête de te comporter comme un idiot ! Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile : « Hey, je sais que ça fait longtemps mais je voulais te dire à quel point tu m'as manqué pendant toutes ces années. Tu veux bien que l'on redevienne amis comme avant ? »…_

Il resta immobile une minute entière en s'agrippant au bord du lavabo, une serviette accrochée autour des reins, les cheveux humides ramenés vers l'arrière de son crâne tandis que des gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient doucement le long de son dos. Il prit une grande inspiration dans l'espoir de rassembler ainsi un peu de courage, ou de dissiper la gêne qui lui enserrait l'estomac.

 _Vas-y ! Tu peux le faire…_

Dans un élan de motivation, il se redressa pour rejoindre Remus dans le salon et lui faire part de sa proposition. Il tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup. Ses doigts rencontrèrent alors accidentellement le ventre de son vis-à-vis qui n'était autre que Remus.

« Ah ! Excuse-moi, je ne… »

« Nan c'est moi, je pensais que tu avais fini mais apparemment… », Remus laissa sa phrase en suspens tandis qu'il contemplait pensivement le torse dénudé de Sirius. Un silence gênant se fit tandis que celui-ci observait le visage fatigué de son vieil ami. Finalement, Remus bafouilla quelques mots d'excuses et fit demi-tour.

Sans réfléchir à son geste, Sirius attrapa la main gauche de Remus et la posa sur sa poitrine tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

« Tu m'as manqué. », dit-il dans un souffle.

Remus ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre mais aucun son ne semblait décidé à sortir. Il se contenta alors de froncer les sourcils d'un air interrogatif en attendant que Sirius continue.

« Je… Je vous aimais tant… et j'ai cru que… que je vous avais tous perdu mais… », sa voix était coupée par l'émotion qui lui serrait maintenant la gorge.

Il porta la main de Remus à sa bouche et déposa un doux baiser sur sa paume. Celui-ci ne fit aucun geste pour la récupérer et en profita même pour effleurer délicatement la barbe de son ami du bout des doigts.

« Je ne veux plus… je ne veux plus que l'on soit séparé »

D'un geste hésitant, il caressa la joue droite de Remus puis laissa glisser sa main doucement le long de son cou jusqu'au creux de sa clavicule. Remus poussa un léger soupir avant de se mordre la lèvre.

« Reste… Reste avec moi… Toujours… », chuchota Sirius tandis qu'il se penchait doucement vers le visage de son ami.

« Egoïste. », lui répondit Remus mais déjà ses lèvres étaient scellées avec force par celles de Sirius.

Ce fut tout d'abord un chaste baiser tandis que chacun d'entre eux profitait du contact de l'autre sans pour autant oser franchir la ligne. Leurs lèvres se caressaient, se goutaient, et se taquinaient tendrement. Sirius rompit en premier cette douce étreinte pour reprendre son souffle devenu inégal.

Il ne laissa cependant pas le temps à Remus de reprendre ses esprits et prit possession de sa bouche d'un baiser plus fougueux. Ses mains trouvèrent instinctivement leur place parmi les mèches de cheveux châtains qu'elles tiraient sans ménagement, et son corps, pourtant amaigri par des années de privation, plaqua sans effort celui de Remus contre l'embrasure de la porte. Le choc lui arracha un petit gémissement et il repoussa Sirius en haletant.

« Que… que fais-tu ? »

« Je… j'en ai envie… depuis longtemps » lui répondit-il, le regard brûlant de désir et de frustration. Il fit un geste vers son ami pour reprendre là où il en était mais celui-ci se dégagea de son étreinte.

« Mais… je ne suis pas… », Remus ne finit pas sa phrase et se contenta d'essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

« Si tu… si tu me dis que tu… n'en as pas envie, je… je ne te croirais pas… ».

Il s'avança sensuellement vers la porte avant d'entrainer Remus vers la chambre à coucher en le tenant par la main. Il le fit s'assoir sur le matelas et le dévisagea d'un air lubrique.

« Et… je vais te dire pourquoi »

Doucement, il se pencha vers Remus et effleura son oreille du bout de la langue. Sa main droite remonta le long de sa cuisse et attrapa la boucle de sa ceinture qu'il défit d'un geste sûr. Il exerça alors une douce pression sur le tissu tendu de son caleçon à travers la braguette ouverte et Remus laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir tout en s'agrippant au matelas du bout des doigts.

« Lorsqu'on bande à ce point… c'est que l'on en a vraiment… vraiment très envie… » lui susurra-t-il dans l'oreille avant de mordiller son lobe de chair. Remus sentit ses joues s'enflammer mais il ne savait plus si c'était de honte ou de désir. Il attrapa des mèches de cheveux bruns et tira Sirius à lui pour que celui-ci prenne place entre ses jambes écartées. Le frottement de ses cuisses sur la bosse de son pantalon lui procura un intense plaisir et il poussa un petit cri de satisfaction. Tout en retenant sa serviette d'une main, Sirius s'empara des lèvres de son ami tandis qu'il déboutonnait péniblement sa chemise. Remus attrapa fermement son poignet et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Sirius, je… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je veux dire que… tu comprends bien que… »

Alors même qu'il parlait, Sirius s'était légèrement éloigné et, d'un mouvement lent et sensuel, avait laissé glisser sa serviette de bain le long de ses jambes. Il arborait maintenant un regard brillant de défi, dévisageant sans la moindre honte Remus qui se tut et détourna le regard pour dissimuler sa gêne. Il avait déjà fait l'amour à des femmes, et il en gardait un bon souvenir, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait avec des hommes et la soudaine nudité de son vieil ami le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Celui-ci profita de la situation pour se rapprocher de Remus et finir de lui retirer sa chemise sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Il jeta le vêtement dans un coin de la petite chambre avant de poser ses mains avides sur la peau pâle de son torse.

« Sirius… Arrêtes… » haleta Remus avec un léger accent de désespoir.

Sirius huma le doux parfum de son ami avant de laisser sa langue courir le long de sa clavicule et de mordre doucement le haut de son épaule gauche.

« Nan… »

D'une main experte, il caressa l'un de ses tétons durcis par l'excitation puis le pinça sans ménagement. Remus poussa un cri de surprise qui se mua rapidement en un râle de plaisir tandis que Sirius reprenait d'assaut la braguette de son pantalon. Remus leva légèrement la tête en arrière comme pour inciter son ami à gouter la peau moite de sa gorge et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Un violent frisson parcouru son corps tendu tandis qu'il poussait un nouveau grognement sourd.

Les doigts de Sirius se faufilaient agilement sous les différentes couches de tissus pour chatouiller la peau sensible de son partenaire qu'il libéra difficilement de son pantalon. Il retenait à grande peine des gémissements rauques à chaque fois que son membre impatient frôlait le corps de son vieil ami. Un cri plus puissant que les autres faillit échapper de ses lèvres lorsqu'une main s'aventura le long de son torse humide vers son bas-ventre fièrement dressé.

« Que… que faisons-nous ? » murmura Remus dans un souffle saccadé à l'oreille de son ami avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

« C'est… si bon… »

Il poussa un soupir de désir alors qu'il se cambrait sous les savantes caresses exercées par son compagnon sur son membre endolori. La tournure que les évènements prenaient ne lui plaisait pas. Il décida de reprendre l'ascendant sur son ami et le bouscula d'un coup de rein pour l'allonger sur le lit. Il prit possession de sa bouche sans douceur et lui mordit la lèvre. Le cri de protestation de Remus se perdit rapidement parmi les paroles obscènes que lui murmurait maintenant Sirius d'une voix enflammée.

Celui-ci malmenait son membre durci de ses nombreuses caresses tantôt sauvages et passionnées tantôt douces et attentives. Un spasme plus violent que les autres parcouru son corps brûlant.

« Sirius… Si…rius… » gémit-il sans retenu. « Encore… »

Celui-ci saisit alors son ami d'une main ferme et décidée avant de lui faire subir de longs va-et-vient. Le souffle de Remus était maintenant erratique et des paroles incohérentes s'échappaient de ses lèvres tandis qu'il ahanait désespérément. Son bassin se soulevait à chaque mouvement de la main de Sirius pour l'accompagner avant de retomber lourdement sur le matelas.

« Encore… Encore, Si…rius » supplia Remus au bord de l'extase. « Je… Je vais… »

« Vas-y » lui souffla Sirius alors qu'il le libérait d'une violente pression sur son membre palpitant.

Un cri rauque, presque animal, franchit les lèvres de Remus tandis qu'il se répandait en longs jets dans la main de son ami. Il sentit tous son bas-ventre se contracter brusquement et poussa de nombreux gémissements qui ne firent qu'exciter, encore plus si c'était possible, Sirius. Son corps entier tremblait sous la violence de son plaisir et il haleta plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver une respiration plus régulière.

Son ami se rappela alors à lui en le retournant sans ménagement sur le ventre pour plaquer son membre insatisfait dans le bas de son dos.

« Je… Je n'en peux plus... » soupira Remus encore chancelant d'avoir joui avec autant de force.

« Juste un peu… encore un peu » lui répondit d'un ton sans appel Sirius.

Celui-ci pénétra avec deux de ses longs doigts le séant de son ami sans plus de préambule. Remus se raidit mais ne protesta pas, l'esprit engourdi par l'extase. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et ses genoux afin de laisser le libre accès à son derrière à son vieil ami. Celui-ci fit courir l'extrémité de son membre le long de sa raie en gémissant avant de le pénétrer doucement. Il attendit quelques secondes que Remus s'habitue à la sensation d'inconfort puis il lui donna de petits coups de hanches.

« Oh putain… C'est si… bon… »

Sirius posa ses mains de chaque côté du bassin de son ami pour mieux l'agripper tandis qu'il accélérait lentement la cadence. Celui-ci accompagnait ses mouvements sans lui opposer une grande résistance, émettant de temps en temps de petits murmures appréciateurs. Il écarta davantage les cuisses pour laisser plus de place à Sirius qui comprit et augmenta le rythme de ses pénétrations, celles-ci se firent alors de plus en plus violentes. Il se mordit la lèvre dans un effort désespéré pour retenir ses gémissements tandis que ses ongles imprimèrent des marques sanglantes sur les hanches de son ami. Il sentait son membre palpiter dans l'étroitesse de celui-ci et il se pencha pour lécher la sueur qui perlait sur son dos. Remus agrippa les draps de son lit de toutes ses forces et poussa de petits cris de désir qui ne firent qu'enflammer davantage Sirius.

« Sirius… Ah… Continue… Continue… »

Sirius poussa un grognement de plaisir avant de lui administrer un coup de rein plus prononcé que les autres. C'est alors qu'il sentit l'orgasme le submerger et il se répandit en gémissant sans retenu. Il ralenti doucement ses mouvements tandis que son membre se contractait douloureusement.

Après quelques minutes de silences uniquement brisées par leurs souffles inégaux, Sirius se laissa tomber aux côtés de son ami. Il songea un instant à ce qui venait de se passer et ce fut mortifié qu'il se tourna vers celui-ci.

« Je… je suis désolé… » murmura-t-il en prenant un air peiné.

« Non tu ne l'es pas mais ce n'est pas grave » chuchota en retour Remus.

« A quoi tu penses maintenant ? »

Sirius le dévisageait avec inquiétude de peur qu'il ait une fois de plus tout gâché. Si la situation entre eux n'était pas encore plus tendue qu'elle ne l'était après ce qu'il venait de faire…

« Je pense que… que j'ai enfin retrouvé mon petit égoïste préféré… » lui répondit Remus en souriant calmement.

Il ferma alors doucement les yeux tandis que la fatigue le rattrapait et, après quelques minutes de silences, il sombra insensiblement dans le sommeil, bientôt rejoint par un Sirius comblé.

Et voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

Je vous promets de vite finir ma réécriture du chapitre suivant de "Gueule de Bois" et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !

:D


End file.
